


At The End of The Day

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery
Summary: Harry takes Louis as his mate to protect him for fear of someone taking advantage and forcing him into a mating while they’re on tour. Their mating ties Louis to Harry, but not Harry to Louis. Can Louis live without commitment and fidelity from Harry?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlorenceAndTheGleekWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceAndTheGleekWorld/gifts).



> Well, I was asked for an angst/unrequited love so...here goes.
> 
> Late Bloomer is still alive, promise.

Louis’ POV

“That’s not fair.”  
“Life isn’t fair, boobear. Don’t make it harder than it has to be.”  
“I don’t want to, mum.”  
“It’s Harry. Come on, he’s your best friend.” She reminded me.  
“Yeah, that doesn’t mean that we’ll make a good couple.”  
“We asked him because-”  
“I know why you asked him. But I should’ve been in the loop.”  
“He agreed immediately.”  
“Yeah, before or after you told him that you thought your only son would be mated and knocked up by someone overseas?”  
“Lou,” She whined.  
“You’re mating me to Harry Styles. I’m allowed to be a little annoyed.”  
“Harry’s a nice boy.”  
“Oh, yeah, he’s lovely. Offering to fuck-”  
“To mate,”  
“To FUCK your son. In a room of elders. Not just our elders. His too. That’s ten people. Ten. I have to be fucked in front of ten people.”  
“Louis, please,” She begged. “Please, not tonight.”  
“It’s three pm, mum. Tonight isn’t here yet.”  
“Harry will be here in three hours.”  
“Right. Right. To have dinner with us and his family here, then take us to the agreed upon hotel so he can fuck me in front of a bunch of old men. I’m well aware of the schedule.”  
“Louis,” she whispered, brushing my hair back.  
“What?!” I snapped, turning to her to see her eyes watering. “Oh. Mum,” I hugged her to me. “It’s gonna be alright. It’s gonna be fine. I’m...I’m gonna have Haz and his family come over early, yeah? Know you love that boy,”  
“I just want you to be okay.”  
“I will be. You know that. Harry won’t let anything happen to me,” I kissed her forehead and went into the hall, calling Harry.  
“Lou? What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“Is there any possible way you and-”  
“We’re outside,”  
“Thank you,” I hung up as the doorbell rang, running to answer it.  
“Lou, we haven’t bonded yet. Didn’t know you were already clinging to me.”  
“Shut up.” I growled, crossing my arms.  
“Come on, babe. Cheer up. You’re getting laid tonight, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, just as I imagined it to be, getting fucked during my first heat in front of ten elders.” I huffed.  
“Well, it’s for the best. Can’t knot you if you can’t get wet for me.”  
“Stop.” I groaned, putting my head in my hands.  
“What? It’s not like you didn’t know this would be happening sometime in your life.” He snorted. “At least it’s me. I promise to get you off at least three times.”  
“Harry! My mum can probably hear you.”  
“What are you worried about, baby?” He teased. “Gonna get nice and wet for me already? Haven’t even touched you yet,”  
I flushed.  
“Am I going to set you off early?” He grabbed my waist and I whined. “Look at how tiny you are. Don’t even think you’ll fit on my cock.”  
“You agreed to do this.”  
“Of course I did.” His mouth quirked into a frown. “You’ve always kinda followed me around. Might as well give you a real reason to now.”  
“Harry.” I punched him in the arm. “This is not a joke.”  
“Hey,” he snapped, authoritative. “You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t know what I’m going to be doing in a few hours? You think I forgot what this means? You think this is a joke for me?” He pinned me to the wall.  
“Harry, get off.” I tried to shove him back.  
“I’m not an idiot. This means more for me than it does for you. You get some sort of weird connection to me, move into my house, and check married on your taxes from now on. I’m completely responsible for you from tonight on. You become my responsibility. One hundred percent. Anything that happens to you is completely on me.”  
“If it’s too much for you, don’t do it then.” I pushed at his chest.  
“That’s enough. You will behave. You will drop the fucking attitude. Most importantly, you will not fight this anymore. This is for you. You will allow it. You will let me take care of you and you will let me keep you safe.”  
“Yeah? Or what?”  
Harry snarled at me. “No or anything. None. You will do as you’re fucking told.”  
I dropped my hands to my sides and looked at the floor.  
“Understand?”  
I nodded.  
“I asked you a question.” He tapped my chin, forcing me to look up.  
“Yes, I understand.” I said quietly.  
“Good. Now smile and be nice to your mum. I can’t imagine how hard this must be for her.”  
“Don’t you talk to me about my mom.” I growled at him, renewing my attempt at shoving him.  
Harry pinned both my wrists to the wall above me with one hand. “Is that what behaving looks like, omega?” His Alpha timbre turned me to putty.  
“No,”  
“No what?”  
“No, alpha.” I ground my teeth together.  
“Good, pet.”  
“Don’t call me pet.” I growled.  
“I’ll call you whatever I want. You know that the more you push, the more aggressive I will become. Stop trying to make me go full on alpha.”  
“Stop trying to make me-”  
“Make you what? Submit like an omega? You are an omega. And you’re my omega now.”  
I tried to break his hold on my wrists. “Shut up.”  
“Jay, I’m just going to speak with my boy for a second upstairs.”  
“No, Harry-”  
He dragged me into my room without another word. “What? What is it? What is your fucking problem?”  
I whined, backing away from him.  
“Lou, stop. Come on.”  
“Haz, I’m scared.”  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“Is this not...how are you so calm about this? We aren’t in love.”  
“No, but we’re soulmates. We’re friends. And we love each other. And I know that I saw red when your mom voiced her worries about someone else mating you.”  
“Why are we up here?”  
“Because I don’t want the first time I kiss you to be in the presence of ten old men who are checking out your ass.” He pulled me close to him by the waist.  
I whimpered a bit.  
“Lou, I won’t hurt you. Relax. It’s just a kiss. I’ve kissed loads of people. I’m quite good at it.”  
“Haz,” I cleared my throat. “Omegas don’t...if they’re of a higher breed...”  
“You’ve never kissed anyone? That’s not true.”  
“El doesn’t count. That wasn’t real. It’s not the same. We’re both omegas and we never really kissed. We can’t...we aren’t supposed to. Alphas of high breeding don’t want a tainted omega. Doesn’t bode well for breeding.”  
“It’s a kiss. It’s not sex. Which I imagine you haven’t done either.”  
“I’m an omega, Harry.”  
“I’ve fucked plenty of omegas.”  
I squirmed a bit in his hold at the mention of him with other omegas. My omega forced a wounded sound out of me.  
“Don’t start, you knew that I had-”  
“Different now, innit? We’re about to be married and mated and shit. Not something my omega is real thrilled about.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Your omega will get over it.”  
“Helpful.”  
Harry pecked me on the lips twice before kissing me hard.  
I made a startled noise, unprepared.  
He drew my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled.  
I whined, feeling one hand cradling my jaw.  
He let out a low rumbling noise that made me gasp. His tongue slid into my mouth, tracing every possible bit.  
I felt him sucking on my tongue and I clutched my fingers in his hair.  
The hand on my hip moved to grab my ass, forcing a whimper from me.  
“Alright, we need to stop.” Harry’s voice was deeper and throatier now. “If we don’t I’ll forget all the rules.”  
I flushed, playing with the curls at the back of his neck.  
“I need to ask you this and I need you to be okay with the fact that I have to ask you.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“How do you want it? Tonight? I want you to be comfortable, despite the elders.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you want to face each other or do you want me to fuck you from behind?”  
I whined. “Harry!”  
“Look, if you don’t answer, I’ll take you however I damn well please. But if you would be more comfortable one way, I’d like to be able to give you that.” He sighed. “Lou, this is happening. You know that it is. You know what we’re doing.”  
“Um, I think I’d rather face you...so I can focus on you and not on being watched.”  
“I really hate that they have to watch. I still think that’s creepy.”  
“It is.”  
“I know, but they have to. It’s tradition. They have to know without a doubt that I mated you. That it’s my mark you will have. Once it’s done, it can’t be undone.”  
“Spoken like a true alpha.” I sighed.  
“Your Alpha now.” He poked my cheek.  
“It’s not fair. I should’ve been an alpha.” I complained.  
Harry threw his head back with a laugh, putting both hands on my waist. “My hands overlap, Lou. Think you’re a little bit too petite to be an alpha.”  
I frowned. “You’ve got massive hands.”  
“You’ll be thankful for that when I finger you later.”  
I squirmed a little.  
“Lou, you need to chill. It’s just me.”  
“Yeah, for the rest of our lives though.”  
“We’ll grow into this. It’ll be fine. It’ll just take some time. Some adjusting.”  
“Okay.”  
He pulled me into a tight hug. “Come on, we should go downstairs. Your mum is probably worried about you.”  
“Why’s she worried? She got her say in all this.” I grumbled. “This whole thing was her idea.”  
“Is that what she’s told you?”  
“Is that not what happened?”  
“No. It isn’t. Your mum told me her concerns and I promised I’d protect you no matter what. And she said she just hoped that you would mate someone who wouldn’t toss you around or tell you that you have to quit the band or that would hurt you or...just a lot of worries. And God. I couldn’t. I just.” His grasp on my hip tightened. “Couldn’t let you get hurt or...God. What if you were attacked? What if you were raped? Forced into a mating? God. What if...” he gripped me tighter, probably giving me bruises. “My mum has always taught me that omegas are not toys. They’re not for me to force into anything. And I’ve always seen those articles about omegas getting the shit beat out of them by their Alphas. Domestic abuse is alive and well. I just.” He spun me around to pin me against the door. “Mine.”  
“Fuck, H.”  
He shoved his tongue down my throat, a low rumbling noise sounding from his chest. “You belong to me.”  
“Not yet,” I’d meant it to be teasing, but judging by the possessive snarl he gave, it didn’t come across that way. “I was just-”  
He growled at me and I whined.  
“H,”  
“I’m your alpha now.”  
“I know,” I whispered.  
“Mine,”  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes. “Yours,” The word rolled off my tongue easier that I thought it would’ve.  
It seemed to have the desired effect, his grip loosened and the growling stopped.  
We went downstairs and mingled before dinner.  
I put up a small fight when Harry pulled me into his lap at the table. “Harry, come off it. Please,”  
He shut me down with a snarl and situated me the way he wanted in my lap.  
After dinner, we both changed into tuxes and went with our separate families.  
I walked in to find Harry speaking with the elders.  
My mom pushed me over to the the group of their mates. Mostly older women.  
A few of them fussed over my hair and told me that I should pretend like the elders weren’t even there.  
Harry yanked me to his side. “Come on,”  
“What?” I asked.  
“You’re marrying me, right now. Remember?”  
“Right.”  
We did a very quick ceremony before we were shoved into a large room with a giant bed.  
“H,” I whispered, clinging to him and looking at the group of elders filing in.  
“Relax. I’ve got you. We’ve got some time. You haven’t started your heat yet.”  
“When?” I fidgeted with my new ring.  
He nosed into my hair. “Not long.”  
“What do we do now, then?”  
“Why don’t you shower, hmm? Take a nice hot shower.”  
“I’m clean during my heat.” I frowned.  
“That’s not what the shower is for, Lou. You’re anxious. It’ll help you relax.”  
“Are you...?”  
“Can’t. You know that. If you’re heat starts when you’re in there-”  
“Can we just...?”  
He drew me in, licking into my mouth. His hands fell to my waist, gently guiding me to the bed.  
I felt him take my suit jacket and toss it aside. “How many omegas have you...?”  
“You don’t want that answer.”  
I huffed.  
“Lou, stop thinking.”  
“Easy for you to say.”  
He spun us around, sitting on the bed and hoisting me into his lap. “It’ll be fine. Would you like to bond now or when I knot you?”  
“Now, I think.”  
He sucked a hickey under my ear, smoothing a hand down my back. “You think?”  
“I mean...is it gonna hurt?”  
“I don’t know. I hope not.”  
I squirmed a little.  
“Still,” he ordered, his hand on my waist. He slipped his tongue into my mouth again, hot and heavy immediately.  
Fuck. I’m married to Harry fucking Styles. I sat up higher to lock my arms around his neck and chase his tongue.  
He broke the kiss to trail kisses down my neck.  
“Harry,”  
He pecked me on the lips to quiet me before nudging my head to the side.  
I moved to expose to column of my neck and he stared down the unmarked bonding spot. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s not too late. You can back out. You don’t have to bond me.” I whispered.  
“I’m not backing out. I’m giving you time to relax.” He growled, biting down a bit to warn me. “Breathe deeply. I’m about to tie your soul to mine.” He sunk his canines into the flesh and I yelped, digging my fingers into his shoulders.  
I panted, squirming as he licked the wound clean. I nosed at his neck, seeking his scent. My alpha. “My soul is tied to yours now.” I realized.  
He hummed. “My omega,”  
I took a deep breath, overwhelmed. “Your Omega,” I whispered, feeling surrounded by him.  
I started squirming in his hold, my skin too hot. My head was swimming with all the alpha scents in the room. “I need some air. I can’t...” I wanted to curl into Harry’s side and never leave.  
“Shhh, you’re fine.” Harry’s voice made me melt into him. “I’ve got you. Won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
“Alpha,” I whispered.  
He slipped his hand down my chest, unbuttoning my dress shirt.  
I felt the elders watching us and shoved my face into Harry’s neck.  
“Relax, pet.”  
I whined. “Harry,”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m burning up. I’m sweating out my ass.”  
“Oh, Lou, this is your heat.”  
“It’s way too hot. Harry, I need some air. I need to get out of this room. Harry, come on, get me out of here.”  
He shook his head. “Take your clothes off, now.”  
I shook my head. “I can’t. It’s too many people.”  
“Don’t worry about them. Worry about yourself.”  
“Harry,”  
He growled at me. “Take your clothes off,”  
I dropped my shirt to the floor and he immediately flipped our position to put me on my back. I shoved my pants down and dropped them to the side. I moved to slide my underwear down my hips, but Harry stopped me.  
“Are you wearing panties, Louis?” He teased.  
I shoved my face into the pillows, looking anywhere else.  
“Lou,”  
“Shut up.”  
“White panties,” He hummed.  
“It’s...I...you...they’re...”  
“Lou,” he smirked, biting at the lace resting on my hips.  
I squirmed under him.  
"Did you wear panties for me?"  
"Don't start,"  
"Were they for me, Lou?"  
"Harry, I'm sweating."  
"No, you're not. That's not sweat. That's slick. You're going to be drenched." He took his sweet time pulling down the panties.  
I had a smart ass comment, but he moved closer and my brain started chanting his name.  
He licked his way up my thighs, making me shudder and squirm. "So sweet, Lou. Never been touched by anyone else, have you?"  
"You know damn well that I haven't." I muttered, feeling him nuzzle into my inner thigh. "Oh, Harry, oh God." I spread my legs to an obscene angle. I moved to close them, realizing what I had done.  
"No, no, keep them open." Harry spread them wider. "Keep them open for me. Be a good boy,"  
My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Wanna be good," I mumbled.  
“Then be good for me.”  
He licked into me, groaning. “God, you taste so sweet.”  
I gasped, suddenly too horny and too hot and too overwhelmed. “Harry, Harry, please, God, oh please, need your knot. Need it now. Need you to knot me. Need you to knot me right now. Harry, please, please, oh God.”  
“You’re going to come like this first.”  
“No, please, Harry, need it.”  
He growled at me. “Like this first.”  
I whined, moving my arm.  
“Don’t touch yourself.”  
“Harry,” my voice cracked and he looked up at me.  
He found my hand, lacing our fingers together before moving up my body to kiss me. “I’ll knot you. I promise. But I need you to cum for me first. Can you do that, for me? Can you cum for me first?” He tucked two fingers into me and I whined. “Ever been touched like this? Ever been fingered? Ever fingered yourself?”  
I shook my head.  
“Good boy,”  
I mewled, cumming all over myself when he rubbed at my prostate.  
“Proud of you,” He praised, licking into my mouth. “I’m going to knot you. I promise that I’ll give you what you need.”  
“Please,”  
He wiped my face.  
“Please, God, please, Alpha.”  
“Shhh, it’s okay.”  
“Clothes,” I complained, using shaky hands to try and undress him.  
He shoved his pants down to his thighs along with his boxers.  
I struggled with the buttons on his shirt and he swatted my hands away.  
“I’ve got it,” he tugged the shirt off and tossed it.  
“H, now, need it now.”  
Harry rubbed his thumb across my cheek as he shove himself into me.  
I tightened my grip on his hand, arching up into his chest.  
He latched his mouth onto my neck, fucking me slow and deep.  
“Please,”  
He folded me in half, grinding his tip into my prostate.  
I tipped my head back, my mouth open in a silent moan.  
“Taking it so well, pet.” He whispered, his hips picking up the pace.  
I came again, yelping when it startled me. I hadn’t even noticed that I was close.  
“Good, Lou,” he grunted.  
I tried to pull him in closer, but he clicked his tongue at me so I stopped. I tried to work my hips down to meet his. “I need your knot, please. You said I’d been good. Please, please, please,”  
“Lou,”  
“Please, did what you said.”  
“Shhhh, baby, don’t cry,” he put his forehead against mine. “Just give me a second, yeah? I’ll give it to you.”  
“When? Please, please,”  
“Hey,” he put his forehead against mine. “Easy, I’ve got you.”  
I felt his knot growing and I whined.  
“Alright, alright, it’s okay. I’m going to knot you. Right now. Need you to relax for me as best as you can. I’m going to bite your mark and that’s going to be intense. Need you to know that.”  
I nodded.  
“After I knot, they will get up and come to check the bond and our mating. You will come down from your current high and it will be weird. But it’s going to be okay, Lou. They won’t hurt you. I won’t let them. Alright? I will keep you safe. Need you to remember that.”  
“Need your knot,”  
His breath was hot on my neck. “You’re about to get it.”  
I felt his hips rack up the pace again and he shoved himself to the hilt just in time for his knot to expand fully. I came again when he sank his teeth into my bonding scar.  
When I came down from my high, I could hear the elders talking. I whimpered when Harry’s knot twinged inside me as more of his cum coated my insides.  
I could feel the elders getting closer and I squirmed.  
“Still.” My alpha growled from above me.  
I did as I was told, closing my eyes as the elders all hovered around us.  
Harry kept our fingers intertwined while his other hand stroked my hair.  
I opened my eyes and made eye contact with an elder. I lowered my gaze to the floor and made an apologetic noise in the back of my throat.  
“Make sure that heals properly, Styles. Don’t let it get-”  
“I won’t let it get infected.” Harry answered, cutting off one of my elders. Old elders? Doncaster elders.  
After a while, the edlers filed out of the room.  
“You alright?” Harry asked.  
I shrugged. “You have a lot of cum.”  
“It’s an alpha thing,”  
“So all Alphas?”  
“Not that you’ll ever experience it, but yes. All Alphas.”  
“Well, I can’t experience it, can I? Tied to you forever. Alphas are always cheaters, not omegas. We can’t. Physically or emotionally. We just can’t. I’m tied to you. You’re not tied to me.”  
“I’ll take care of your heats. Relax,”  
“So you’ll be seeing other people...even though we’re married?”  
He shrugged and I squirmed. “Jesus, you are so squirmy all the time.”  
I tried to move away from him, whimpering when his knot tugged at my rim.  
“Hey, enough of that. You’ll hurt yourself.” He scolded. “You should try to get some rest.”  
“How am I supposed to get some rest when you keep-ah, fucking cumming inside me.” I muttered.  
“You’ll get used to it. But you’ll need your rest.” He rolled us over and sat up, situating me in his lap.  
“I’m sticky.”  
“I know. But there’s no point in cleaning you up. You’ll just get dirty again.”  
I scratched at the drying cum on my stomach and Harry sighed.  
“Alright, alright,” he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed what I assumed to be baby wipes. He wiped my chest off and tossed the used wipes to the side.  
“Thanks,”  
“Sleep, Lou.” He hummed.  
“You’ll stay?”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Harry,”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you sleep with other people, I’ll stab you.” I muttered.  
“Possessive little thing, hmm?” He snorted.  
“We’re married and mated. If I can’t sleep with anyone else, you don’t get to.”  
“Lou,” He sighed, giving me a look and rubbing his hand through my hair.  
I smacked his hand away from. “Don’t, knock it off.”  
He growled at me. “Hey,”  
I growled back at him and he put his teeth at my jugular. “Get off me,” I shoved at his chest.  
He snarled, the sound vibrating my throat and his teeth pinching the skin.  
I whined, letting my hands fall.  
"You take orders from me. Not the other way around."  
I whined again and he removed his teeth from my throat.  
"You do not give orders."  
I avoided his eyes, trying to settle the sickening feeling in my stomach.  
"Get some sleep," He situated us on our sides.  
I stared at the 17BLACK tattoo.  
"Lou, you'll be up in a few hours to go again. Sleep,"  
I woke up a few hours later, my body burning. I shoved the covers to the floor and rolled over to find Harry's spot next to me empty. I whimpered, shoving my face in his pillow and rutting against the bed.  
"Naughty," Harry scolded.  
I got up on my hands and knees, arching my back. "Please,"  
"Gagging for it, aren't you?" His hand trailed down my spine.  
"Alpha, please," I rubbed my face in the pillow.  
"Couldn't wait, could you?"  
I started to pull myself off, but then Harry's hand came down hard on my ass so I stopped and pushed my ass towards him.  
"Kinky, Lou." He slapped my ass again, making me cum all over the sheets under me. "I will be storing that information for future reference.  
I growled, too horny to handle it. I shoved him onto his back, shoving his sweats down to his thighs. "You're going to fucking knot me and you're going to not be an asshole about it."  
"Is that so?"  
"I can't think about anything other than you fucking me so dear God just fucking do it already."  
He shoved me back, manhandling me into my previous position. "You're mine and I will fuck you however I damn well please."  
I whined, falling forward when he fucked into me hard and fast. I clawed at the sheets, feeling him cage me in with his breath on my neck.  
Harry bit deep in my neck and I cried out, coating the sheets all over again. "So good for me,"  
I gave him total access to my neck and he gave a grumble of approval.  
"Fucking beautiful," he growled.  
I got my ass pounded and came twice more before he knotted me.  
I started to fall forward, but he hooked his arm around me to keep me up.  
"Fuck, love you like this. So fucking pliant."  
"Where...where were you? You were...were gone."  
"Had a hot date."  
I buried my face in my pillow, sobbing into it.  
"Woah, was I that good?"  
I growled when he ran a hand through my hair.  
"Louis,"  
"Ever been with an omega in heat, Harry?"  
"No, just you.”  
“Let me be the first to tell you that talking about fucking other people doesn’t really do it for us.”  
“Sorry, didn’t know you’d cry.”  
“My SOUL is tied to you for fucks sake. Did you even think this through?! Do you even understand what has happened? I belong to you, Harry. It’s not a question of if I can get someone else to fuck me. I can’t betray you like that.”  
“It’s not betrayal if I don’t care.”  
“Why did you bother mating me?”  
“I didn’t want to see you hurt. Or attacked.” He sighed. “We’ll grow into being together. I just think for now we should keep things-”  
“Keep things how? My entire life now revolves around you. So tell me what exactly in my life is staying the same. Tell me why you bothered to mate me. You don’t want me. You don’t need me for your ruts. You clearly don’t need me for sex.”  
“Don’t be dramatic.”  
I shoved my face into the pillow, frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have massive writers block for Late Bloomer so I’m just gonna update this for now. Not abandoning anything. Just. Need to get rid of this writer’s block first. This was easier to write.

Harry’s POV

I woke up to hear the shower running, the only evidence of Louis’ heat lingering in the sheets. I groaned, getting up just as the water turned off.  
Louis came into the room, his hair wet.  
I scanned my eyes over his outfit. “Did you shrink your jeans to get them that tight?”  
“Yeah, cuz you’ve got room to talk about how tight my jeans are.”  
I snorted, looking at his face and freezing. “You okay?”  
“I’m fine. I went out earlier.”  
“For what? Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“I went to see my lawyers.”  
“For what?” I asked again.  
He held up a folder of papers. “You should give them a read and sign.”  
“We already did all the marriage stuff.” I got out of bed to grab the folder.  
“I know. It’s not about that.”  
I raised an eyebrow, flipping through the documents. “You want an annulment? In case you haven’t notice, your soul is tied to me. And I’ve already fucked you.”  
“So break the bond.”  
“No.”  
“What the fuck do you mean no?”  
“You’re safe like this. I’m not breaking the bond. Besides, I could never do what it entails to break it. I can’t hurt you.”  
“Maybe not like that,” he mumbled. “Sign the papers and break the bond, Harry.”  
“No.”  
“Stop saying no.”  
“Tell me why you want one so bad and I’ll consider.”  
“Because you’re a stupid fucking teenager who didn’t even bother trying to understand the mechanisms of all this before shoving your nose in my bloody business.”  
I slapped him before I could even think about my reaction.  
He whimpered and backed up immediately.  
“Oh God, I’m sorry. Come here, let me look at it.”  
“No. Fuck you.”  
“Louis, here. Now,” I hissed, pointing to the spot in front of me.  
Louis slowly made his way to stand in front of me.  
I tilted his chin up to look at his face. “Shit, Lou,” I pulled him in the kitchen to put ice on it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you.”  
“So why did you?”  
“I don’t know.” I answered, pressing an ice pack to his cheek.  
He flinched, but didn’t move.  
“Whatever the reason, I shouldn’t have hit you. It won’t happen again.”  
“You can’t say that. You don’t even know why you did it in the first place.”  
“I won’t let it happen again.” I sighed. “The boys want to see you.”  
“They can come here,”  
“Um,” I glanced at the bed. “That’s not a good idea.”  
“Well, why the fuck not?”  
“Because this room smells like your heat. Liam will go nuts.”  
“He’s got Zayn.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Not with your first heat. Nothing has ever smelled that enticing. You smell incredible. Your first heat is like...the peak of your scent. Especially since you’re mated, it will smell different from now on.” I cleared my throat. “No one has been allowed on this hall since we’ve been here.”  
“More tradition?”  
“No. I made them mark this area off limits. I can’t believe you left the room without me knowing. You could’ve been attacked.”  
“Relax, mum. I had your clothes on to mask the scent. Alphas won’t touch an omega if they can smell their mate. I’m not an idiot. I’ve been learning about this life since I was sixteen.”  
“Since I slapped you, I feel like you should get to win a few arguments today. I’ll concede.”  
“Man, I get to win an argument? It’s like you never even slapped me.” He muttered sarcastically.  
I snorted. "Tell me how to make it up to you then,"  
"Sign the papers and break the bond."  
"No,"  
"Harry!" He whined.  
I slid my hands down his sides. "Get on the bed and take off your clothes."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to eat you out until you cum. Then I'm going to finger you until you cum again." I whispered, leaning in to nip at his mark. "Want to make you fall apart in the most beautiful way. Want to see you all flushed and fucked out just for me. Want to see you all pretty and pliant just for your alpha." I hummed. "Do you want that? Do you want me to rip you to pieces?"  
"Alpha," Louis whined, tipping his head up to expose the length of his throat.  
"My good boy." I purred, mouthing at the skin on his neck. "My pretty little omega. Would you like that, hmm? Would you like me to make you cum until you can't breathe?"  
"God, Alpha, please,"  
I led him to the bed, humming. "Undress for me, pet."  
"Don't call me pet."  
"Stop flushing when I call you pet then." I smirked. "Would you prefer that I call you pup?"  
He came in his jeans immediately, shuddering and arching his back.  
"Fuck, that's so fucking hot." I worked on his jeans, sliding them off. “What’s this, pup?” I trailed my fingertips down his hips, skimming them against the black lace resting there. “Who did you wear them for, hmmm? Not for me, clearly. Not with the papers you had drawn up. Tell me, Louis. Who’d you wear these for?”  
“I, fuck,” he whined when I used my teeth to grab the lace. “Please,”  
I let the lace snap back against his skin. “What was that?”  
He moved to take them off, but I swatted his hands away. “Alpha,”  
“Look so good on you, pup. It’d be a waste to take them off. You’ve already dirtied them, yeah? Let’s see how dirty you can get them.”  
He spread his legs with a whimper.  
“So fucking pretty,” I muttered. “You wet for me? You wet for your alpha?”  
He nodded and I pinched his thigh. “Yes, fuck, yes. I’m wet,”  
“Good,” I raked my eyes over his body, taking his shirt and yanking it over his head. I tossed it away and leaned forward to suck one of his nipples into my mouth.  
He arched into the touch and I hummed. “Please,”  
“Please what?” I asked, hauling myself up to hover above him.  
His little pink tongue darted out to wet his lips.  
I licked into his mouth, easily mapping out every detail with my tongue.  
Louis broke the kiss and whined high in his throat.  
I sucked little marks down his chest, skipping over his dick in favor of getting my head between his legs.  
“Fuck,” He whined.  
I licked his slick from his thighs. “My beautiful omega,”  
“Alpha, please,”  
“Your Alpha,” I growled, making a love bite on the inside of his thigh.  
“My alpha,” he agreed, voice breathy.  
I licked into him, nipping at his rim.  
"I can't...'m not gonna last long like this."  
"Good, wanna get you off with my fingers next."  
"H, 'm not in heat. Four...'s too much."  
"Three, love, I know you never liked maths, but-"  
"You're not...you're not going to knot me?!" his bottom lip wobbled.  
I groaned, grinding against the mattress for relief on my throbbing cock. “You want that? Hmm?”  
“Please,” He whispered, spreading his legs at an insanely sinful angle.  
“Oh God, I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve all this, but I’m sure glad I did it.” I took my time taking my eyes over his body. “How do you want your second one, pup?”  
“Don’t care. Just want you.”  
I nipped at his hip to stifle a groan. “Think you can cum twice from my cock, pup?”  
“Yes, definitely, yes,”  
I moved to take all my clothes off, not moving my gaze from his body.  
“Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Like what?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Like you’re a wild animal and I’m a steak.” He muttered.  
Right. We’re together for safety and security. Right. “Sorry. Got a little lost in how fucking good you look.” Oh, good, say more shit like that. Cuz it hasn’t made him fall for you yet so why not try it again? Dumbass.”  
“Thought you wanted to make it up to me, not stare at me.” Louis grumbled, starting to pull himself off.  
I slapped his hand away. “Not yours to touch.”  
“It’s my body.”  
“My omega,” I growled.  
“Then get to it already.”  
“Liked you better in your sex headspace.” I muttered, flipping him onto his stomach.  
“Harry! What was that for?”  
It hurts to look at you a little. “Can fuck you better like this.” I smacked his ass and he whined.  
I tangled a hand in his hair to pull him up to his knees. I slid my hand down the curve of his spine, watching him arch his back to present himself. “Fuck,” I groaned, pushing into him slowly.  
He tried to hurry me by pushing his hips back, but my hand on his hip kept him in place.  
I felt his resolve slipping and eventually he stopped, exposing his neck to me. “Good boy,” I nipped at the back of his neck as my hips came to rest on his ass.  
“Move, please,”  
“Relax,” I hushed him. “Take a second. You’re not in heat, love.”  
“But ‘m ready.” He whined, burying his face in the mattress.  
I pulled out almost all the way and held myself their until Louis started letting out these breathy little whimpers. I fucked into him with enough force that it jostled him from his spot, even with my hand on his hip. I fucked him hard until he came and then I slowed to grind deep against his prostate.  
“Need your knot.”  
“Said you could cum twice,”  
“Wanna cum on your knot,”  
“Yeah, is that what you want, pup?”  
“Yes, fuck,”  
I fucked him with renewed vigor, trying to get myself off.  
"God, this is so good. Feels so good, never want you to stop."  
"Never want to stop," I whispered into the back of his neck.  
He made a soft noise in the back of his throat and I latched onto his mark, rebranding him as my knot popped.  
I buried my face in his hair as he came again, collapsing under me. I maneuvered us to our sides, listening to him pant. I licked at his bonding wound until it healed and nuzzled into the crease of his neck.  
"H,"  
"Hmm?"  
"I just took a shower. Now I'm all gross and I'll have your cum dripping out of me."  
"I'll draw us a bath when my knot goes down." I promised, holding him tight against my chest. I trailed my left hand down to his, tangling our fingers together. "You're not wearing your ring."  
"Took it off,"  
"Before or after you left for the lawyer?"  
"Before."  
It bothered me more than it should have. "Didn't know we were just not going to wear our rings."  
"Typically when filing for divorce you stop wearing the ring."  
I let go of his hand and grabbed the baby wipes from the nightstand. I cleaned off his chest and tossed the dirty wipes off to the side.  
When my knot went down, I got up and collected clothes and a towel.  
“What are you doing?” Louis asked, watching me.  
“I’m going to shower in another room.”  
“Thought you were drawing a bath for us,”  
“And I thought you would wear your ring.” I snapped, pulling on my boxers.  
“You can’t leave the hotel room like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“You know bloody well what!” He hissed.  
I took off my ring and put it on the counter. “Are you fucking happy now?”  
“That’s not what-”  
I left the room, slamming the door behind me.  
A guard at the end of the hall gave me a sympathetic look and I snarled.  
“Don’t start.”

~~~

“Yes, Niall. Because in the middle of a spat, I had time to make the joke that you were my hot date because you knocked over a server while they were lighting candles and your sleeve caught fucking fire. Clearly, I had time for that.” I snapped.  
He winced a little. “Harry,”  
“Don’t use that God damn voice on me Niall. I don’t want you to use your weird beta empathy shit on me.”  
He cleared his throat. “So you left the ring.”  
“I left the ring and the room and the hotel and my sanity. If you see my sanity, I’d like it back.”  
“Does he know that you-”  
“No, Niall. He doesn’t. Because it wouldn’t make a fucking difference would it? He’s right pissed about this whole scenario. I’m not telling him why this was my idea. I’m not telling him-”  
“That you are hopelessly in love with him and you believe that he’s your soulmate and that you thought doing this would get him to fall in love with you?” He asked, batting his eyelashes at me.  
“Fuck off. Why do I ever tell you anything?”  
“Because I get you piss drunk and you spill your secrets that way.”  
I pushed my third beer away from me. “I’m done drinking for now then.”  
“Harry,” Niall nudged me.  
“What?!” I growled.  
“He’s here. Like here right now.”  
I turned to see Louis scanning the room. “I didn’t tell him where I was going. He’s not here for me.”  
“He’s coming this way.”  
“Well he can fuck off.” I grumbled.  
“He’s literally coming for you.”  
“He’s not.”  
“Well he isn’t coming this way for me.”  
“Well, I’m getting another drink. Something a little stronger this time.” I got up and headed for the bar.  
Louis stepped in front of me. “Harry,”  
“You’re in my way,” I growled.  
“Harry,” he whispered. “You’re upset.”  
“Get out of my way.”  
“No. You’re unhappy with me and we should-”  
I pushed past him to get to the bar. “Vodka, please,”  
“Haz, we’ve got interviews tomorrow.”  
“What do you care?” I hissed.  
“Harry,” he sighed.  
I downed my drink and headed back to Niall. “Anyway. Where were we?”  
Niall’s eyes flickered to over my shoulder.  
“What, Louis?”  
“You can’t ignore me forever. We’re married and mated.”  
“You can’t use that when you gave me divorce papers this morning.”  
“You’re the one who wouldn’t sign.”  
“What the fuck do you want from me, Louis? What exactly do you expect from me right now?”  
He put a silver band on the table in front of me.  
“You fucking followed me down here to give me your ring. Are you shitting me?” I snarled.  
“Harry, can you listen to me, please?”  
“You’ve got to say something if I’m going to listen to you.”  
“This is your ring.”  
“Okay, what the fuck do you want me to do about it? You wanted me to take it off so I did.”  
“I didn’t know it would upset you so much.”  
“Well, you were fucking wrong.”  
“Harry,”  
“I don’t know what you want from me and right now I don’t give a shit. You shouldn’t even be here. You’ve got balls coming here smelling like your heat, alone.”  
“I’m not alone. I’m with you.”  
I snorted.  
“If you’re so miserable, why did you even mate me?”  
“You’re the one trying to get me to break the bond. Why did you let me do it if you didn’t want it? I told you from the beginning that our mating could never be undone so you needed to be sure before you let me bond you.”  
“It can be undone.”  
“No, it can’t. I can’t and I won’t do it. I can’t, okay? So get over it already. You’re stuck with me now. You knew about this for months and now you’re pissy about it. That’s not-” I could smell alpha hormones rolling through the crowd. Someone’s in a rut. In public.  
“That’s not what, Harry?” Louis crossed his arms.  
I could tell the alpha was getting closer. “Louis, sit in my lap.”  
“What?!”  
“Louis.” I snarled, pulling him up my damn self.  
“What are you doing?!”  
I wrapped myself around him, pulling him in close to surround him with my scent.  
The alpha stopped near our table, snarling and walking out of the room.  
I sighed. “Jesus, that was almost horrible.”  
“That could have ended very badly.” Niall agreed.  
“Is anyone going to tell me what the fuck is happening?” Louis hissed.  
“An alpha was in a rut, here. The lingering scent of your heat was drawing him to you. That could’ve been a disaster.”  
“I’ve got my mark. It’s not hidden.”  
Niall snorted. “Alphas of a lower breed don’t really give a shit. Not in a rut, at least. An alpha that isn’t tracking their rut or doesn’t care about being in public when it hits...that’s dangerous.”  
“Shit. I need to make arrangements.” I groaned.  
“You’re not going to stay at your own house for your rut?” Niall’s eyebrows shot up.  
“No, I guess not. I’ll ask Paul to set me up in a hotel room.”  
“Why aren’t you going to be at your own house?” Louis asked.  
“Because you’ll be there and I’ll have to knot you if you’re there.”  
“It’s your house. I should go if anyone does.”  
“You’re safer there. Your nest will be there. I’m not having you leave and you clearly want out of this so I’m not going to stay and make you more miserable.”  
“H,” he frowned.  
I slid him off my lap. “Look, I’ll see if there’s another way to get you out of this. I didn’t realize I would make you this miserable.”  
“I’m not miserable. But I can’t have you fucking other people while we’re married. You and your hot dates and shit.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“I was the hot date. The waiter set me on fire. I told him to make the joke to maybe make you less miserable while you were in heat.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’ll call Paul tonight to set up a hotel.” I shook out my hair.  
“You should stay with me. I can handle you in a rut.” Louis crossed his arms.  
“First of all, you don’t know that. You’ve never seen me in a rut. Second of all, I’m giving you what you want. Shut up and take it. Just brief me in the morning about whatever the fuck you want me to say when we’re asked about it in an interview.”  
“Well, who’s seen you in a rut before? I’ll chat up your exes to get some advice. I’m not glass.”  
“No one has seen me in a rut because I’m not a fucking animal. Just because you’re not the first person I had sex with doesn’t mean I ever knotted anyone.”  
He blinked a few times in surprise.  
“If you had questions about me, you should’ve asked.” I grabbed my keys and Louis snatched them. “Give them back,”  
“You’re drunk. Let me take you home.”  
“Fine. But only because I don’t want to kill anyone.”  
“Put your ring back on.”  
“Why? You don’t have yours on.”  
“I do.” He pulled a chain from under his shirt.  
“Add mine to your fucking chain if you want it. Why the fuck should I wear mine when you can’t be bothered to wear yours?”  
“Harry, come on. I didn’t mean-”  
“I’m drunk. I don’t want to do this right now.”  
I woke up with a hangover and a tight, wet heat around my dick. “What the-” I looked down to find Louis looking back at me. “What are you-”  
He sucked harder and I cursed, bucking up into his mouth.  
“Louis,” I tried to pull him off and he pushed himself down farther, nosing at my skin. I gasped, clutching at his hair. “Fuck,”  
He swallowed hard, humming in response.  
I held his head in place and fucking into his mouth, earning a pleased noise. “Shit, I didn’t mean to-”  
“I apparently deepthroat like a champ. Bring it,”  
I groaned. “What the fuck,”  
He licked a stripe up. “Gonna cum in my mouth?”  
“Are you gonna be good and pull off so I don’t accidentally knot your mouth?”  
“I can-”  
“What did I fucking say?”  
“Fine,” He sucked on the head, hollowing his cheeks and making eye contact.  
I pressed my thumb into the side of his cheek as he took me deeper. “Shit,”  
He pinched my thigh and I fucked into his mouth hard enough to make him choke.  
I came down his throat and had to forcefully pull him off.  
He coughed, choking a bit. “I was gonna pull off in a second.”  
I didn’t answer him, too busy watching my cum drip from his lips. “What the fuck was that?”  
“That was my argument.”  
“For?” I watched him lick his lips.  
He held out my wedding ring to me. “Put it back on.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Fucking manipulative.”  
“I put mine back on.”  
“Shouldn’t have fucking taken it off,” I grumbled.  
Louis whined. “You’re still mad at me.”  
“Yeah, just a fucking tad.”  
“I woke you up with a blow job, come on.”  
“I didn’t ask you to do that.” I reminded him, sitting up. “I’ve got a massive hangover.”  
“Hey, wait. Don’t get up.” He pointed to the nightstand. “Advil and um a weird American sports drink thing. It’s got like electrolytes and shit. Supposed to help. So is sex. Hence the blow job. I also ordered food cuz we both know I can’t cook for shit and I thought you’d be more mad if I set the kitchen on fire.”  
I snorted, taking the Advil and the sports drink.  
“I can do this. I can...you know. I can figure this out.” He climbed into my lap.  
I watched him fidget. “You don’t want to, though. God. It’s fine. I’ll have Paul figure something out with my rut. I’m sure they can call someone.”  
“No, no. Absolutely fucking not.”  
“I meant to check on you while I’m in my rut.” I smacked him on the back of the head. “Don’t be a wanker.”  
“Listen, just because I hate it right now doesn’t mean-”  
“If you hate it so much, what the fuck are you doing? If you were so against this, why did you even do it? You know damn well you could’ve said no. You know I can’t break the bond.”  
“You could.”  
“I’m not...Louis. I’m not fucking taking a knife and putting it through your mark. That could kill you.”  
“You don’t look super pleased to be with me either so.”  
“This was my idea.” I snarled at him and he whimpered.  
“Harry,”  
I shoved him off of me. “Go fuck yourself. Get out of my bed. I’ll set you up in a spare room in my house. Melt our rings for scrap. I don’t give a single fuck. You don’t get to play this with me.” I got up and tossed my ring onto the bed. “Why the fuck do you do this? Does it get you off to fuck with me?” I yelled.  
“Harry, calm down.” Louis grabbed my arm.  
“Don’t. Don’t fucking touch me.” I pulled myself from his grasp.  
“Harry,” his voice was hushed. “Calm down, please.”  
“Go to hell. What kind of mind game bullshit is this?!”  
“I’m not playing mind games with you.”  
“Then pick a God damn side.” I slammed the door to the bathroom and slid to the floor. What the fuck is happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Louis’ POV

I poked at my food.  
Zayn kicked my foot. “What’s wrong with you? You should be with Harry getting fucked until you can’t breathe.”  
“He hates me.”  
“He does not.”  
“He yelled at me.”  
“Why? What did you do?”  
I squirmed.  
“God, Louis, what?”  
I stabbed at my food. “He made a comment while I was in heat about having a hot date and-”  
“Oh, right. Liam did say Niall caught on fire.”  
“I didn’t know that it was Niall and I was in heat and-”  
“Okay so you were upset. Why is he upset? Like when did he start getting upset?”  
“Um,”  
“What? What did you do?”  
“I left when I had a clear head. And brought back-”  
“Please tell me you didn’t wake up from the most sexual week of your life and immediately file for divorce.”  
“Well, I thought-”  
“Louis!” Zayn hissed. “Harry’s been in love with you since he was a baby face back at the X Factor house.”  
“Bullshit. He was talking about keeping things the way they are.”  
“Because you didn’t really get your say in this. God. I knew I should’ve made Liam let me talk to you first. Fuck.” He groaned. “Harry is so fucking in love with you. Your mom brought it up to me first that she was worried. I told Liam. Liam told Harry about it and he lost his shit at the idea of some taking advantage of you. Saw red when Liam told him your mom thought he should mate before the tour started up again. Broke a table at our house when Liam suggested some bloke he knows.”  
I blinked a few times.  
“You mortally wounded his ego and his alpha, Louis. He thinks you’re the love of his life and you basically had what was supposed to be the best sex of your life before telling him that you never want to have sex with him again.”  
“Hey, when he got upset about me taking off my ring-”  
“You took off your ring?”  
“It’s back on now. He kind of threw his at me.”  
“What happened?”  
“Well he went out and got drunk with Niall so when I got him back into the room he passed out. I woke him up with a blow job and aspirin.”  
“And? Which one of you put your foot in your own mouth first?”  
“Listen, I put his dick in my mouth.” I crossed my arms. “I told him that I could do this. And that just because I hate it right now doesn’t mean-”  
“Jesus, Louis. Did you forget everything you’ve ever been taught about Alphas?” Zayn snorted. “You’ve set him off.”  
“He set me off first!”  
“At least when he did it, he had no intention of pissing you off.”  
“I didn’t do it to piss him off.”  
“You should’ve asked him about the comment.”  
I sighed. “Okay, well, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I’ve got his ring and he’s pissed at me. He won’t break the bond unless he can find a way other than stabbing me.”  
“There is no other way. But if you don’t fix this, he’s gonna fuck another omega. Because he has to gain control and dominance. It will be purely about upsetting you. He won’t have a choice; he won’t even be in control. You cannot afford another slip up like that.”  
“What the fuck am I supposed to do?!”  
“Stop pretending you’re not in love with him would be job one.”  
“I’m not in love with him.”  
“Then why did you let him tie your soul to him? Your soul, Louis.”  
“Because it’s what everyone said was best!”  
“When’s the last time you gave a shit about what anyone else thought?”  
“That’s not the point!”  
“Just admit that you love him.”  
“I don’t. And he doesn’t feel that way either so.”  
“Louis, are you fucking blind?”  
“What’s up guys?” Harry asked, leaning in the doorway.  
“Louis-”  
I kicked Zayn in the shin and he whined.  
“Hey, knock that shit off.” Liam snarled.  
I whimpered, sitting back.  
“You decide what we’re saying when we get asked about our mating?”  
I pulled my chain over my head.  
“If you give me your ring-”  
“I’m wearing mine. This one is yours.” I held it out to him. “We’re madly in love, have been since the X Factor. With my coming of age, we mated and married with the approval of both our elders.”  
“If that’s what you want me to say.”  
“It’s our story.” I said, watching him slip the ring back on.  
“Literally.” Zayn snorted, warning a whack from me.  
Liam grabbed my wrists. “That’s enough.”  
Harry yanked Zayn up.  
“Hey, do you mind?” Zayn hissed.  
“Yeah, I do. Liam, get off my mate or I bruise yours.”  
Liam let go of my wrists and pulled Zayn to him with no resistance from Harry. “You’re the worst.”  
“Lou, let’s go. Time to get dressed.” Harry nodded towards the door.  
I followed him to our dressing room.  
“Harry, we should-”  
“Alright, Harry, before you get dressed.” Paul barged in. “We’re working on the arrangements for your rut. There aren’t a lot of hotels that are willing to take the risk. Any omega is putty in your hands to begin with. Your rut is dangerous.”  
“He doesn’t need the arrangements anymore. We had a fight. He’s staying at the house with me.” I cleared my throat.  
“Louis,” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Come on, Harry.” I laced our fingers together. “I can do it. Let me.”  
“Fine. We’ll try it.”  
Paul nodded, walking out of the room.  
We got dressed and I started to get nervous about being in such a public setting after officially presenting.  
I stood on my toes to nuzzle into Harry’s neck.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I know you were mad or are mad, but like...I just needed your scent. I needed it to calm me down.”  
“Stay,” he kissed the top of my head and slipped out of the room. He came back quickly, carrying his jacket from earlier. “Here,” he helped me put it on. “It smells enough like me that it should help.”  
“Could you...” I fidgeted, my omega getting squirmy without the praise and contact of my alpha. “Harry,”  
He hummed, watching me.  
I opened my mouth to speak and suddenly he was licking into my mouth. I sighed, relaxing a bit.  
He let out a quiet rumble of approval before pulling back.  
“H, we need to talk about-”  
“We have to go.”  
I let myself be pulled out onto the set. I pressed myself into Harry’s side when I felt everyone’s eyes on me. “H,”  
“Yeah?” He tried to move back to look at me, but I clutched my fingers in his shirt. “Oh, love,” he guided me to the end of the couch farthest from the audience.  
“Can I...is it inappropriate if I...?” I cleared my throat.  
Harry sat down, pulling me into his lap with an arm around me. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He whispered.  
I nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. “Why am I so on edge?”  
“I imagine fighting mixed with me did not help combat your nerves.” He rubbed my back. “Relax, we’ve done interviews before, you know.”  
“Yeah, but now everyone smells different and I’m the brand new omega. Everyone is staring at me. Specifically me.”  
“Love, there’s no Alpha audience members today. You aren’t in any danger.”  
“That’s impossible. You can’t know that.”  
“I can because I made it happen. Your safety and comfort are my priority. Always has been. This has just intensified that.”  
I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder. “What did you do?”  
“I said either no Alphas or no interview.”  
“You can’t do that.”  
“I can and I did and will. Liam did it for Zayn until he got a bit more comfortable. I will do it for you until you are at ease.”  
“How can I be at ease when everyone is staring at me?!”  
“You’ll get used to it. You’ll have to.”  
“Why?!”  
He pulled me to look at him. “You are gorgeous and being an omega suits you well. Prettiest omega I’ve ever seen.”  
I mewled quietly.  
“Come on, love. You’ll be alright.”  
I raised my head a little, looking at the other boys walk on set.  
Harry tilted my head towards him and kissed me.  
I tangled my fingers in his hair, trying to drag him closer. “Can feel you smirking, dickhead.”  
He laughed, slipping his tongue into my mouth.  
I made a soft noise in the back of my throat, chasing his mouth when he pulled back a bit.  
We kissed for maybe a minute longer and then Harry was pulling away completely.  
I whined.  
“We’ve got an interview to do.”  
“Right,” I cleared my throat, wiping the back of my mouth.  
The interviewer came out, an omega in a tight dress.  
I sighed, greeting her with a forced smile.  
We spoke about the upcoming tour and album for a while before she cleared her throat, looking at me.  
“I hate to get personal, but...” she smiled at Harry.  
No, you don’t. You fucking love it and you want my mate.  
“We know that this is the first interview you’ve done since Louis turning twenty-one. And you two seem...cozy.”  
Go to hell.  
“Well...” Harry smirked.  
“Come on, Styles. Everyone wants to know what’s up with the world’s most eligible alpha.”  
“No longer eligible. Not sure I ever really was to begin with.” His arm tightened around my waist.  
“Nineteen year old Harry Styles, settling down?”  
“I mean, it’s Lou. I know the fans are well aware of how close we are and that none of them are really all that surprised. Been head over heels for this one since we met.”  
I laughed, watching his other arm wrap around me. “Wrapped it yourself?”  
“Shut up,”  
“Let’s play a video from earlier.”  
I raised an eyebrow, but turned my attention to the screen. I saw myself pacing a little in the dressing room.  
"Is that our dressing room?" Harry's voice was authoritative and cold.  
"Yes, but we didn't have a camera in there until after we passed you in the hall and you said you both were dressed."  
"Hmm." he turned to look at his screen, but his tone made the interviewer squirm uncomfortably.  
I watched Harry pull his jacket over me before pulling me in for a kiss. The camera changed to us sitting on the couch. I could see myself hid my face in Harry's neck before moving my head, earning a kiss. I flushed, hiding my face in my alpha's neck so I didn't have to watch us make out.  
Harry stroked my back, kissing the top of my head.  
"And now we've got a live show."  
Harry glared at her. "Paul, cut the camera and the mics. Now. Lou, get up."  
I stood up and he tucked my hair back.  
"Go to the green room with Niall,"  
I nodded, waiting for Niall before slipping into the green room.  
"You alright?" Niall looked at me.  
I shrugged, pacing. "At least it's not me that he's mad at."  
"Are you guys still fighting? Because Harry-"  
"Is right here, Niall. Watch your mouth around my omega." Harry growled.  
"He's my friend just as much as he's your mate."  
"Niall, fuck off. It's the rut. Interviewer set him off. I give him twenty four hours tops before it hits him." I stepped closer.  
Harry gave a grumble of approval, resting his hands on my waist. "Need to move all your stuff into my house. But after my rut. You can stay in a guest room until it hits." He let go of me to walk away and I felt myself visibly deflate.  
Right.  
"Lou, you know that Harry is madly in love with you."  
"Shut up. And don't call me Lou." I pushed past Niall to get to Zayn. "Can I talk to you?" I yanked him to my side before he could answer.  
"What's up?"  
"He's putting me in a fucking guest room, Zayn."  
"Ew, why?"  
"You made me think that he actually felt the same way!" I shoved him. "That's not fair. It's not okay for you to fuck with me." I shoved him again. "Go to hell. Why did you even bring it up? Why did you put that in my head? Why would you fucking say that? You made me think I had him."  
"You do have him."  
"No. No. He has me." I shoved Zayn harder.  
"Hey, Lou, are you coming or what?" Harry asked from the doorway.  
"I'm coming." I grumbled, shoving Zayn one more time. I followed Harry out to the car. We got to his house and I was surprised boxes in the living room.  
"The boys moved your stuff while I was fucking your heat out of you."  
"Oh."  
"My room is on the second floor. You can stay on the first."  
I didn't respond.  
"Any of the rooms will work, I imagine my mum came in and cleaned everything while we were fucking."  
I led myself to one of the guest rooms.  
"We can paint it, you know? Decorate it. Could get you a giant picture of David B-"  
I snorted. Right. I'm living on a separate floor from you.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I curled into the clean sheets, burrowing in.  
I woke up a few hours later to a thunderstorm. I fell out of bed, scrambling out of the room. I made my way up to Harry's room, knocking on his door.  
"What?"  
"I, um, I can't...I'm..." I flushed. “There’s a storm.”  
“Are you still scared of storms?”  
“Yes.” I whispered. “Can I stay with you? Please?”  
“Come on, love,” He pulled the blankets back to allow me to crawl in.  
I snuggled into him easily.  
The next time I woke up it was because Harry was pawing at me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, not opening my eyes.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so good. Knock you up and fill you with my pups." he growled.  
I opened my eyes to find not a trace of green in his. And then I inhaled. "Oh, so this is your rut." I snorted.  
"So this is funny to you, omega?" he asked, flipping me onto my stomach.  
"Harry!"  
He smacked my ass and I whined. "Up on your hands and knees." he growled.  
I scrambled to do as he asked while he was trying to yank off my clothes. "Harry, knock it off or I can't do what you want me to do." I snapped.  
He snarled, tugging my joggers down and manhandling me into position. He put his hands by mine, covering my body with his. "Love you in your pretty panties." His scent started to fill my head and I arched my back into him. "Smell so good for me." he sucked on my mark. "My pretty little omega."  
"Alpha," I whispered.  
"My good boy, getting wet for your alpha."  
I shifted my head to expose my mark.  
He nipped at my neck. "Need you to be very wet for me, love. Don't want to hurt you."  
"I thought alphas didn't care about hurting omegas during their ruts."  
"I am trying to hold back. I don't want to hurt you, baby."  
"So you aren't fully in it then."  
He shoved two fingers into me, using my hair to pull my head back.  
"Oh," I choked on a moan.  
He tucked a third in without warning.  
I gasped, biting my lip to quiet myself.  
"No, no," he growled, biting down on my shoulder. "No, your lips are mine to bite. Want to hear you. Want you to let the neighbors hear how I'm taking you apart."  
I sobbed loudly, feeling the sting of his hand smacking my ass.  
"Good boy." He pulled his fingers out and I whimpered. "Taste so good, baby."  
"Harry, come on, 'm ready."  
He shoved his fingers down my throat as he fucked into me hard and fast.  
I choked on a groan.  
"You'd look so good, taking it from both sides. But I don't like to share." he growled, removing his fingers from my mouth.  
"Fuck," I gasped, rocking forward with the force of his thrusts.  
"Lamb," he whispered, biting at my ear.  
I came on the sheets below me and wrapped my hands around the bars on the headboard to keep myself up.  
"Good, little lamb. How many times do you think you can cum for me? The more you cum for me, the more likely you are to get knocked up."  
I dropped my head between my shoulders.  
"Want you to carry my pups. Be a good mother to our kids."  
"Father," I corrected.  
"We'll see." He tugged my head up with a tight grip on my hair. "Want my knot, baby?"  
"Oh God, please, please," I pushed my hips back.  
Harry smacked my ass and I came again. "One more, at least."  
I moved to pull myself off, but he grabbed my arm and put it behind my back. "Three is a lot, H. Just knot me, please."  
"Did I ask, lamb?" He removed his hand from my hair to wrap an arm around my waist. "Now you owe me two more."  
"No, but Harry-"  
He growled at me, latching his teeth into my neck and rebranding me.  
I cried out, cumming again. "Alpha, please knot me." I whined.  
He used his hold on my neck, dragging me to sitting on his dick. "What a pretty fucking picture you make like this," he licked my neck. "You want my knot? Hmmm?"  
"Please," I panted, licking my lips.  
He put both hands on my waist, overlapping slightly.  
I tipped my head back and exposed more of my neck. "Love you. Wanna have your pups. Wanna raise your pups with you. Wanna be your good girl." I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth.  
All the sudden he was shoving me face down and fucking me like it was the end of the world.  
I scrambled to get up on my hands and knees, but he just shoved me down harder into the mattress.  
"My lovely lamb," he grunted, keeping his hips pressed against my ass as he ground into me. His knot finally popped and I came with a silent scream, my head swimming and my vision whiting out.  
I panted, squirming when my head started to clear. "I'm smushed in my own cum."  
Harry gave a rumble of approval. "That I want to see."  
I squirmed when his knot pumped more cum into me. "Is this a thing like my heat where you'll randomly pump cum into me?"  
"No. I will continuously be pumping cum into you." he turned my head to lick into my mouth, earning a whimper when his dick twitched in me again. "Get some sleep,"  
"Like this? Impossible."  
He snorted, rolling us onto our sides. "Then you'll get no sleep."  
I groaned, annoyed.  
He tucked his face into my neck. "You smell so good. You'll smell even better when you're pregnant."  
I whimpered, feeling more of his cum coat my insides.  
"My beautiful girl,"  
"Shut up." I squirmed in his hold.  
"Didn't know you were into the feminization thing."  
"I'm an omega and I wear panties and my family is almost purely women. In what world should any of this surprise you?"  
"Mmmm, mine." he hugged me closer. "I want to talk to you. About your room."  
"Oh." I huffed.  
"I don't want you in a guest room. I want you with me. In here. I want your nest here. I am your alpha and that's what I want. I'm sorry if you hate it and I'm sorry if you don't want it, but right now I don't care."  
I felt my heart stutter. "Okay,"  
"Try to get some sleep before I wake you up to fuck all over again."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

I rolled over, feeling Louis snuggled into my chest. “Lou,”  
He grumbled, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs.  
I groaned. “You are so fucking tempting.”  
He stretched his neck, exposing his mark.  
I nuzzled into it. “Lou,”  
He sighed, spreading his legs wider.  
I growled my approval. “My beautiful omega.” I stroked his hair.  
He stirred awake.  
“Baby,” I hummed, watching his eyelashes flutter.  
“Was I good?” He asked, voice groggy.  
“So good,” I praised, kissing his forehead.  
“Sleep?”  
“You want a bath? I’ll change the sheets and tuck you in after?”  
“You gonna take a bath with me?”  
“I don’t know,”  
“I could drown, Harry. Can’t believe you’re already plotting my death.” He grumbled.  
“I’ll bathe with you, lovely.” I conceded. “You were so good for me,”  
He flushed, squirming.  
“I’ll run the water first.” I got up, going into the bathroom. I turned on the water for the bath, waiting for it to warm before plugging the tub. I returned to my boy, picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom before putting him in the tub.  
He watched me climb into the water behind him, humming when I pulled his back to my chest. “I’m tired,”  
“I know, baby. It’s okay,” I soaped up a washcloth and scrubbed the dry cum from his chest. “You can sleep after this. Then I’ll feed you and you can go back to bed.”  
He laughed. “Thank you,”  
I washed him thoroughly, careful to not be rough. I scrubbed his scalp, earning a low groan. I finished with him and cleaned myself quickly before getting out of the tub, putting down a towel on the toilet. I hoisted Louis out of the tub and put him down on the towel, wrapping him in a second.  
“Thanks,”  
“Of course,” I nuzzled into his neck, drying myself off. I brought him into his guest room, picking out clean panties and a jumper for him.  
“Why am I in here?”  
“So I can change the sheets on our bed. Thought you’d like to kip while I do that.” I dressed him quickly. “Unless you would rather stay here instead.”  
“Wanna go back when you’re done. Wanna be cuddled properly.” He yawned.  
I smiled, brushing his hair back. “Love you.”  
He flushed, squirming under the attention. “Love you,”  
I went into our room to change the sheets. I came back to find him fast asleep and I laughed a little before wandering back into our room.  
I took a quick kip before heading off into the kitchen.  
Louis was at the table, sipping tea.  
“You should’ve woken me. I’d have made you your tea.”  
He shrugged, avoiding my eyes.  
I sensed a bit of distress in him so I took a second. “When I came back you were asleep, I didn’t want to wake you so I let you sleep there. Wanted to let you get your rest, even if you weren’t in our room.”  
His eyebrow shot up. “Our room?”  
“I mean, you’re welcome to have your room separate from mine if that’s what you want.”  
“Isn’t that what you wanted in the first place, separate rooms?”  
“No. I just thought it might help you transition a bit. You went from a whole house to yourself to sharing one with me. I thought it might be a little much to push everything at once.”  
He stirred his tea without answering.  
I hesitated before stepping towards him. “What do you want?”  
“What do you want me to want?”  
“I want you to be happy and comfortable. If you don’t want to stay with me, you don’t.” I sighed.  
“I said I wanted to be back in your room, didn’t I?”  
“And I planned to bring you there, but I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“You could’ve stayed with me.”  
“You weren’t awake for me to ask if that was okay.”  
“I said that I’d wanted you to cuddle me. I don’t see why we should stay in the same room if you clearly don’t want to fucking touch me.” He snapped.  
“Hey, woah,” I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around him. “That’s enough of that.”  
“Get off.”  
“No.” I pulled him in tighter and nipped at his neck. “If I didn’t want to touch you, I wouldn’t have said I wanted you in my room, little lamb.”  
He turned pliant very quickly.  
I licked my way up his neck and slid my hand down his front.  
“Harry,” he whispered.  
“Lamb,” I countered, breathing onto his neck. “I will happily cuddle you into oblivion. But you needed your rest after my rut. Omegas are usually drained afterwards. It was in your best interest to let you sleep. I’m your alpha. It is my job to look out for you, baby.”  
“Take care of me properly then,” he grumbled.  
I hummed. “Finish your tea and I’ll make you a full English. And then I’ll finger you until you cry.”  
His breathing hitched and I kissed his cheek before letting him go.  
I smirked, starting on the food.  
“Harry,”  
“Lamb,”  
He cleared his throat. “I need you to cuddle me, Haz. I’m not built to be separated from my alpha.”  
I stopped. “You’re right, Lamb. I’m sorry,” I walked over to him. “I should’ve been more careful. I’m still learning about what it takes to be your mate.” I tipped his chin up. “My pretty girl.”  
“Don’t make fun of me.” He huffed, swatting my hand away.  
“I’m not. I fully intend on stuffing my fingers in your pussy and fucking you with them until you can’t breathe. Then I’m gonna lick you out.”  
Louis whined, high in his throat.  
“You want that?”  
He nodded.  
“Words, lamb.”  
“Yes. I want that.”  
“Then be good for me and I’ll feed you first, alright?”  
He nodded.  
I licked my lips at how flushed he was already.  
“What If you made cereal instead?”  
“Mmmm. Don’t get greedy, baby.” I snorted, going back to cooking.  
After he finished eating, I could feel his eyes on me.  
“You think you can get on the guest bed for me, all your clothes off? Folded neatly, love.”  
He scrambled onto his feet and ran to the room.  
I went upstairs to find him rutting against the mattress. “Is that how a good girl acts?” I tsked, leaning in the doorway.  
“You didn’t say that I couldn’t.”  
“I didn’t say that you could, either.” I raised an eyebrow. “Bad girl, get up on all fours. Now,”  
He whined so I slapped his ass.  
“All fours,”  
He did as I said, spreading his knees and showing off the glorious slick.  
I licked up his thighs. “Stay still,” I hummed, fucking two fingers into him immediately.  
He keened, throwing his head back.  
I nipped at the meat of his ass. “Good girl, so pretty and flushed for your alpha,” I whispered, pushing in a third.  
He mewled, his head falling forward.  
I leaned over it, resting my chest against his back and making him feel my weight as I pushed in a fourth.  
“Oh God,” he clawed at the sheets. “Please,”  
“Want you to cum whenever you need to, love.” I hummed, fucking him hard enough with my fingers to jerk him forward a bit.  
“Alpha, please,”  
I nipped at his mark. “Come on, baby. Know you’re close.”  
“I-”  
“You want my thumb, baby? Want my whole hand fucking into your sweet little pussy?” I sucked hickeys into his neck.  
He nodded so I smacked his ass.  
“Words,”  
“Yes, yes, yes, please. Want your whole hand, please.”  
“Where do you want it?”  
“You know where.” Louis growled.  
“Wanna hear the words from your filthy mouth,” I scraped my teeth against his mark.  
“Want your whole hand in my pussy, please.” He whined.  
I added my thumb easily and he immediately started rocking back on my hand. “That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on my hand.”  
His jaw dropped, rolling his hips back.  
I could tell he needed a push so I kept talking. “So fucking pretty, Louis. I love watching you like this. You’re amazing. Most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”  
He choked on a scream, coating the sheets below us in white.  
“Stay up for me,” I whispered, removing my hand.  
He whined.  
“I know, I know. I’m gonna lick you out like I promised.”  
“No, no, alpha, no. Alpha,”  
I froze, moving back from him. Shit. Shit. Shit. “I’m sorry.”  
He whined louder. “Need you to touch me. Need you to knot me. Don’t want you to lick me out. Want you to knot me.”  
Oh. “You sure?”  
“God, please,”  
“Flip over, wanna watch you.”  
“Just fuck me like this.”  
“Wanna see you,” I whispered. “Wanna kiss you,”  
He flipped onto his back, looking up at me. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” I licked into his mouth, mapping it out with my tongue. “I want to brand you as mine. I want you to sit down and feel me. I want you to be marked as mine on every inch of your body. I want other Alphas to be confused about what you are because of how much you smell like me.”  
Louis spread his legs, yanking my mouth to his. “Want you to own me, want you to claim me inside and out.”  
I tore my clothes off and fucked into him, using my hands to hold his legs open. “Never wanted anyone like this, not the way I want you. Always wanted you,” I nipped at his skin, keeping my hips still.  
“Can’t say that. You can’t say that. Not you, Harry.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you’re Harry Styles. And you could’ve had any omega you wanted.”  
“I wanted you. And you could’ve had any alpha. I’m not the first to request you as their mate. Your mum told me.”  
“Can we have this conversation when you’re not balls deep in me?” He snapped, trying to fuck back his hips.  
I spread his legs further, pinning them to the bed.  
“Fuck,” He whined.  
“What’s wrong, baby girl? Don’t you want me to fuck you deep like this?” I smirked, sliding further into him.  
“Oh, God, yes. I do. I do want.”  
"Can't believe that I get to see you like this. I can’t believe that you let me have you.” I whispered, sucking a hickey into his neck.  
He groaned. “Can’t believe I get to be fucked by you. Fill me up so good.”  
I thrust into him harder to shut him up so I could pretend that this wasn’t just about sex for him.  
His head tipped back, his jaw slack.  
“My good girl,” I nibbled at his ear. “Such a tight pussy for me.”  
He screamed, cumming all over his stomach. “Fuck,” he closed his eyes.   
I watched him thrust his hips back to mine and it gave me an idea. “You’re gonna ride me.” I rolled us over to lean against the headboard, Louis in my lap.  
He panted, digging his fingers into my shoulders. “Can’t,”  
“Come on, baby girl. I know you want to cum for me again.”  
He lifted himself up before fucking himself down onto my cock, moaning. “Fuck. Daddy, you’re so big.” His eyes flew open and I latched onto his neck.  
“Daddy’s cock isn’t going to ride itself, is it, princess?” I asked, sucking a bruise into the column of his throat.  
He came between us, a strangled noise leaving his throat.  
“Does that do it for you, princess?” I growled. “Do you wanna call me Daddy?”  
He opened his mouth and then closed it, his eyes wide. “Come on, Harry. Need your knot.” His voice came out wrecked.  
“Princess,”  
“Don’t. Don’t. Don’t.” He squirmed. “I don’t want to call YOU daddy.”  
I tried to not let my face fall. “Turn around,”  
“Harry, what?”  
I pushed him onto his back before pulling out and flipping him onto his stomach. I settled over him, shoving his face into the mattress and fucking him harder.  
He muttered something that I couldn’t hear, cumming as I knotted him.  
I sunk my teeth into his neck and growled a little, pulling us to our sides.  
“Okay, you can let go of my neck now,” he complained.  
I licked the wound a few times before leaving it.  
“Harry,”  
“What.”  
“I didn’t mean to-”  
“Yeah, I got that.”  
“I just-”  
“It’s whatever.” I snapped.  
“You’re mad.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“No, you’re not. My soul is tied to yours, remember? I can tell.”  
“Take a fucking kip, Louis.”  
“Harry, come on. Just talk to me.”  
I snarled at him and he dropped it.

~~~

“Mate, aren’t you supposed to be in the honeymoon phase?” Niall asked, poking me.  
I glared at him.  
“Alright, damn. Married the love of your life and now you’re miserable.”  
“Louis is difficult.”  
“That isn’t news,” he snorted. “You guys are in love though,”  
“No. I’m in love with him.”  
“He’s-”  
“Shut the fuck up. He’s never told you so why the fuck would I believe you?” I hissed. “He...forget it.”  
“Tell me.”  
“No. You’re gonna tell someone else and it’ll get back to Louis.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Just...he's made it clear that he doesn’t want me the way I want him.”  
“That’s not true at all.”  
“Then why did he say what he said?”  
“What did he say?”  
“If he finds out I told you, I’ll kill you.”  
“Okay,”  
“He called me daddy, while I was fucking him.”  
“Not surprising that he has a daddy kink, considering his family situation. But continue.”  
I rolled my eyes. “And I went with it. Because it’s Louis and it was kinda hot.”  
“I’m not hearing the issue.”  
“He said, and I’m quoting him directly, ‘I don’t want to call YOU daddy’. Just like that.”  
“Are you sure he emphasized it like that?”  
“I’m one hundred percent positive.”  
“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry. I really thought-”  
“So did I.” I downed my drink.  
“Now what?”  
“I guess I look over the divorce papers.”  
“Harry, no. You can’t.”  
“What do you suggest then?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Looking over the divorce papers it is. After I get smashed.”  
“I’ll buy your drinks. I’m the one who said he loved you.”  
“I thought he did too.” I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis’ POV

“You said WHAT?!” Zayn yelled.  
I hit my head against the table. “I know. I know. I don’t know why I said it.”  
“You’re telling me that you exposed your biggest kink to the man you love who dicks you just right?”  
“Yep,”  
“And he went with it? Embraced it fully?”  
“Yep,”  
“And you panicked and told him that you didn’t want to call him daddy?”  
“No, Zayn. I fucked up worse than that.”  
“I don’t see how that’s possible.”  
“I said, ‘I don’t want to call YOU daddy’. I can’t believe I said that.”  
“Louis, what the fuck!”  
“I PANICKED, OKAY? I TRIED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT, BUT HE WOULDNT LET ME.”  
“You told him you wanted someone else to fuck you.”  
“That’s not what I said.”  
“No, you just said you’d rather someone else be your daddy. Not the man who is currently your husband and your mate. You’ve fucked up, Louis. Majorly. You need to do something before he signs those divorce papers or fucks someone else.”  
I got up so quickly, I knocked over my chair. “Shit. Shit. Shit!” I grabbed my phone from the counter and dialed. “H, it’s me. I need to talk to you. Call me back. Don’t do anything stupid.” I hung up and searched for him on TMZ.  
“He’s out with Niall.”  
“Oh. Thank God.”  
“At a strip club.”  
I groaned. “Fuck,”  
My phone vibrated with an update on Harry from some rag.  
I opened the notification and watched the video. It was dark, but I could see Harry with Niall at his side and a pretty boy dancing in his lap. I texted Niall to not let him hook up with anyone and got a ‘fuk u m8’ in response.  
“Oh, Louis. If you’re here, why is Harry asking me to come and get him?” Liam asked, grabbing his keys.  
“I said something that I didn’t mean.”  
“Well, go home. I’m on my way to grab him now.”  
I grabbed my keys and drove home, burning the stupid divorce papers while I sat up in the living room.  
I woke up at around six in the morning when the front door opened.  
Harry, leaning on Niall, stumbled into the house.  
“Where the hell have you been?! I was waiting for you all night.” I got up to help him, but he shoved me.  
“Since when do you give a shit?” Harry spat.  
“Harry!” I frowned. “That’s not fair.”  
“You’re not fair.” He yelled, shoving me again.  
“Harry, come on.” I grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t fucking touch me.”  
I growled in frustration.  
“Don’t you growl at me.” He snarled.  
“I didn’t mean what I said,” I whispered. “I’m sorry that I said it.”  
“Oh, fuck off. You’re only saying that because I’m upset. But you know what? Fuck you. You keep making me think that I’ve got a shot to have you and then you stamp all over it.”  
“We’re married. Mated. You’ve got me.”  
“I don’t want you superficially. I want you all the way. I want your heart more than I want your body. I’m in love with you. And you keep fucking with me. I can’t do this anymore. Give me the fucking papers. You wanted your divorce? You wanted out? Fine. You’ve fucking got it.”  
“Wait, Harry,”  
“What? What do you want?”  
“You’re in love with me?”  
“Oh, leave me alone.” He snarled.  
“I’m in love with you. And I panicked after last night.”  
“This isn’t funny.”  
“Harry, listen to me. I’m in love with you. I lashed out because I thought...it doesn’t matter what I thought.”  
“I can’t do this with you. I’m drunk and I’m gonna wake up and you’re gonna laugh in my face.”  
“Harry,” I whispered.  
“No, fuck you.”  
I pulled him to me. “Harry, please.”  
Niall got between us. “Tommo, this isn’t a joke. It’s not fair for you to fuck with him.” He pushed me back and led Harry to our room.  
I was promptly locked out so I settled by the door, leaning up against it.  
I woke up when my head smacked against the floor. "Ow,"  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Apparently cracking my skull open," I complained.  
"Why are you sleeping against the door?"  
"You and Niall wouldn't let me in. I was worried about you."  
"Yeah? Nice, now fuck off."  
"No." I stood up, grabbing his arm.  
"No?"  
"No. I love you." I grabbed at the bottom of his shirt. "I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to slip and call you 'Daddy'. I freaked out. I shouldn't have."  
"Louis, I'm hungover. Let's not do this now."  
"I want to do this. Right now. Harry, please, listen. I let you put your dick in me. I let you tie my soul to yours. I married you. You were right. You weren't the first alpha to propose a mating. But you were the only one that I would've ever said yes to. I have been head over heels in love with you since you were a cherub and I was too fucking stupid to know that until you made a joke about your hot date. I wanted to die. That was...I didn't even notice that I fell for you. I didn't notice. Zayn did. And I freaked out when you made the dumb joke and I drew up divorce papers because I was upset. And then it spiraled and I was just reacting to you and you were probably reacting to me lashing out and I...fuck. Harry, come on. You were drunk and I tried to tell you. Please, please, please, listen to me." I tried to drag him closer to me, but he wouldn’t let me. “Come on, H. Please. You said you want me all the way. You have me all the way. You have my heart and my body and you have whatever you want from me. I’m yours.”  
Harry looked at me, ripped out of my grip and made a run for it.  
I blinked a few times, stunned. And then I heard him throwing up. I went into the bathroom and found him on his knees in front of the toilet. I raked a hand through his hair. “I’ll get you some water.”  
“Slap Niall for buying all those shots while you’re at it.” He groaned.  
I got some water and painkillers before going back into the bathroom. “Feeling better? I can make you some toast.” I rubbed his back.  
Harry took the water and pills from my hands. “No, you can’t. You’ll burn down the house.”  
“I can make some toast, Harry.”  
“Not without burning down my house.”  
“Our house,” I corrected, rubbing my thumbs against his temples.  
He sighed, looking at me as he took the pills. “I’ll make breakfast later.”  
“I can take care of you.”  
“I’m not saying that you can’t.”  
I frowned. “I guess I’ll leave you alone then. I’ll just...” I went back into the guest room with all my shit. I closed the door behind my self, sitting in the corner of my closet. I hit my head against the wall. The sudden profession of love. Good idea, Louis. Good idea.  
I sat in there for a while before someone came into the room.  
“Lou,”  
I stayed quiet, leaning my head against the wall.  
“Baby,” Harry’s voice was hushed. “I know you’re in the closet; there’s nowhere else you could be. I’m gonna open the doors if that’s alright.”  
I watched the doors open before avoiding meeting his eyes.  
He hooked his arms under my armpits and hoisted me up.  
“Put me down,”  
“No,” he carried me into the kitchen, putting me on the counter. “I brushed my teeth and used about a gallon of mouthwash,”  
“Why?”  
“So I could do this,” he kissed me, tangling our tongues together.  
I pushed him back. “Don’t. You can’t do this to me after everything I said.”  
“I love you. Fuck, I love you.”  
“But you’re not in love with me.”  
“I am in love with you. I love you. I have always loved you. Not in a dude bro friend way. I love you in the way that I wanna see your face every day for the rest of my damn life.”  
I flushed. “H,”  
He slammed his mouth against mine, immediately licking into my mouth.  
The kiss was hot and wet and urgent like kissing me was all he wanted in this life.  
I spread my legs to pull him closer. “I lied. When I said I don’t wanna call you daddy. I wanna call you daddy. And I want you to fuck me whenever you feel like it. And I wanna sleep in the same bed as you. And I wanna be cuddled and I wanna go places with you and I wanna hang off of you like it’s my job. I wanna be the only person you put your hands on and I want you to be the only person who touches me. I wanna be the only one to dance in your lap and I wanna be fucked by you all the time and I wanna be the only person who gets this close to you. I wanna call you daddy and I wanna be your princess.”  
He sucked on my tongue in response. “Want that. Want all of that. Want to take care of you. Want you to smell like me all the time. Want you.”  
I exposed my mark to him. “Mark me,”  
“Already marked you.”  
“Means something different now. Want you to mark me again.”  
He dug his teeth into my neck, clamping down hard.  
I came in my jeans, whimpering and arching my back to get closer to him.  
“You’re so pretty when you cum for me.” He mumbled, licking my mark.  
I whined, burying my face in his neck.  
“Mine,”  
“Yours,” I promised.  
He guided my legs to wrap around his waist. “Forget breakfast. Wanna fuck you now.” He unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them off of me.  
“Harry,” I groaned, watching him slip my underwear to the floor.  
“Take your shirt off.”  
“God,” I watched him undress and tossed my own shirt to the side.  
He guided my legs back around his waist, picking me up and carrying me to the nearest wall. He pinned me up against it, fucking into me with one hand by my head.  
I groaned, tipping my head back. “God, fuck, yes. So good.”  
“Tell me, tell me how it feels, princess.”  
“Daddy, it’s good. It’s so so so good.” I tugged at his hair. “You fuck me so good. I’m so fucking wet.”  
“Always so wet,”  
“For you. Just for you.” I whispered.  
He kissed me. Well. It was more of us just panting in each other’s mouths, but it was still hot.  
“H, ‘m not gonna last.”  
“That’s okay, baby. Cum for me, love you so much. I’m so in love with you.”  
I threw my head back with a scream of his name as I came again.  
“So fucking pretty,” He growled, moving us from the wall to the couch. He sat down and I immediately fucked myself onto his cock. “So fucking in love with you.” He whispered. “Wanna see you cum one more time, baby. Can you do that?”  
I bit my lip, nodding.  
“None of that.” He bit down on my lip and pulled it from between my teeth. “You’re mine to bite.”  
I whined, still fucking myself down.  
“My princess,” he cupped my face in his hands. “Look so pretty on Daddy’s cock, don’t you, baby?”  
I mewled loudly.  
“You just fucking take it, don’t you? God, you are so pretty. I love you so much. Want you like this all the time. All flushed and fucked out and pliant."  
I panted. "Daddy,"  
He fucked up into me and I came between us as he knotted me.  
I nosed at his neck, panting.  
Harry kissed me, slow and sweet.  
"Harry, ya cunt. I'm gonna go get-JESUS FUCK WARN A MATE." Niall yelled.  
Harry snarled at him.  
"Alright, alright, I'm leaving."  
"Good,"  
"I just wanted to let you know that today is Zayn's birthday. Harry goes near him and we're all dead."  
"GET OUT." Harry snapped.  
"I'M NOT LOOKING AT YER TWINK."  
"Oi!" I whined.  
"Shut up, Louis." Niall snorted, leaving the house.  
“Harry. ‘M not a twink.”  
He laughed. “Aw, baby,”  
“I’m not!“  
“Attractive? Check. Slender? Check,” he slid his hands to my waist.  
“But I don’t look boyish.” I frowned.  
“You’re pouting, twink.”  
I punched him in the arm and he laughed harder.  
“Sorry, Love. Does it help to know that Niall is also a twink?”  
“You think Niall is attractive?”  
“He’s got that boyish charm betas adore. I imagine that’s what the equivalent is for them. He’s not nearly as pretty as you.”  
I rolled my eyes. “What a line,”  
“Can’t believe I get to have you.” He mumbled, rubbing his thumb against my hip.  
I laughed a little, breathless. “Stop saying that.”  
“Can’t,” He grinned. “Love you too much. Want to tell you that I know how lucky I am to have you, every day.”  
“If you go near Zayn at all during the next week, you won’t have me.”  
Harry snorted. “Wouldn’t matter if I did. Not with you around.”  
“Bullshit,”  
He nipped at my neck. “You don’t have any idea how fucking good you smell when you’re in heat, do you?”  
“What do I smell like? Cigarettes?”  
“Well, yeah, but you always smell like cigarettes. Which will not be true anymore. You’re quitting.”  
“No, ‘m not.”  
“You are. I want you for as long as I can have you. Let’s not shorten that with cancer.”  
I huffed. “But-”  
“Lou, don’t make me order you. Just quit so that I can have you for decades.” He looked at me, big green eyes full of concern and love.  
“It’s gonna suck,”  
“I’ll eat you out when you feel like you need a smoke.”  
I felt my thighs clench on either side of his.  
“Like that, baby? Like the thought of me licking you out until you cry?”  
I nodded.  
“Think you can be good for me, princess? Quit smoking for daddy?” His voice was low and smooth.  
I bit off a whine into his collarbone.  
“Princess, need you to answer me.”  
“Yeah, gonna try to be good.”  
“Thank you,” he kissed me, flicking his tongue into my mouth.  
My phone went off and Harry grabbed it before I could.  
“It’s Zayn,”  
I took the phone from him. “Hello?”  
“Louis, I’m freaking the fuck out. Please, please, please come see me. I need, fuck, I don’t know. I’m not gonna go into heat until tonight. I need you to come talk to me.”  
“Where’s Liam?”  
“Trying to break open the door to our bedroom, which I have locked myself in.”  
“You can’t lock him out.”  
“Yes, yes, I can.”  
I sighed. “Let me talk to H, okay? He’s not going to like that I have to go alone.”  
“Then tell him to wait outside the house in his car or some shit. Tell him to come with. I don’t care, Louis.”  
“Okay, calm down. I have to talk to Harry and then-”  
“Just do it!” He snapped, hanging up.  
I put my phone down. “Zayn needs me,”  
“I figured.”  
“Gonna let me go comfort him?” I asked.  
He made a face so I licked my way into his mouth.  
“They are nervous. I understand,”  
“Mmm, alright, but we do this my way.”  
“Meaning?”  
“I’m coming with,”  
“Okay.” I agreed.  
When we got to Liam and Zayn’s, Liam met us at the door.  
“Louis, I will love you forever if you get him out of that God damn room.” Liam frowned.  
Harry’s hand gripped my waist possessively.  
“He didn’t mean it like that.” I rolled my eyes.  
“You two seem better.”  
“The Irish fuck is to thank for that.” I snorted, heading for the bedroom. “Zaynie, open the door.”  
The door opened and he yanked me into the room.  
I yelped. “Hey!”  
“You smell like sex,”  
“That’s because I was perched on my alpha’s knot when you called.” I smacked him on the side of the head. “What’s your deal right now?”  
“I’m terrified.”  
“It’s amazing sex.”  
“That’s not what I’m afraid of.”  
“What are you afraid of then?”  
“Everything is gonna be different. I’ll be an actual omega.”  
“It really isn’t that bad.”  
“It’s different! Everything is different. I hate this.”  
“Hey, stop that. You’re already married and bonded. The only thing that changes now is that you don’t need lube anymore. And that the urge to have a cock up your ass is more than significant.”  
“You and Harry hate each other now. I don’t want that for me and Liam.”  
“We don’t hate each other. We’re just dumb and unable to communicate.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”  
“It means that Harry was drunk and yelled at me and earlier we talked and made out and you know. It’s mutual. This whole love thing.”  
“I need a cig to process this.”  
“I’m quitting.”  
“Bullshit,” he snatched my pack from my jacket. “Harry ask you to quit?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Was it an order?”  
“No,”  
“Was it while he had his knot tucked in your ass?”  
“Well, yeah,” I followed him out to the balcony.  
“Doesn’t count then,” He pulled out two cigs, handing me one.  
I lit both of them, taking a drag. "Oh, fuck, that is good."  
"I know," Zayn exhaled the smoke.  
"You feel better? Knowing Harry and I can stand each other?"  
"Yeah, is that stupid?"  
"No," I shook my head. "It's good, Zaynie. It's very good. We're good. Together."  
"Yeah, I knew you guys belonged together."  
"We really do, don't we? We're already better than you and Liam. I mean, I wasn't sure Harry felt the same way that I did, but I trusted him with my heat."  
"I trust Liam just fine."  
"Then why are you tweaking?"  
"I don't know."  
"It's cuz we're better."  
"You're not better."  
"We are. I trust Harry with my life."  
"I trust Liam with mine."  
"Then stop worrying."  
"I'm trying."  
"Don't try. Go to your alpha and do. He'll take care of you."  
"Yeah, he will." Zayn nodded. "Li," he called.  
"No! You're gonna..." I stopped out my cig and tried to air myself out a bit.  
"Z, love," Liam pulled Zayn to him immediately. "Louis, Harry said you quit?"  
"I did. I am. I have."  
"Yet you smoked." Harry leaned in the doorway.  
"I did not."  
"Hmm. Remember who owns that ass of yours before you lie to me again, Tommo."  
I squirmed a bit. "Harry,"  
"Shhh, love. Time for us to go." he nodded towards Liam and Zayn, tongue-tied.  
I stood on my toes to kiss him, but he shook his head.  
"Home. Someone is in for a punishment," he whispered, slipping his hand into the back of my jeans.


End file.
